darksporegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Vex
Ravager from Zelem's Nexus.]]An unstoppable, unpredictable teleportational warrior. Vex, the Chrono-Shifter is a Quantum Ravager from Zelem's Nexus. He has the abilities to freeze enemies in time and teleport. He shares his Genesis type and Hero classification with Maldri, the Quantum Raider. Revelation Ravager from Zelem's Nexus.]]Vex was the second Hero in Darkspore to be revealed. He was first seen on Darkspore.comand also in the first Darkspore gameplay video. He was very popular among fans until Blitz stole his thunder and replaced him as one of the most popular heroes among Darkspore Forumers. Lore Hailing from Zelem’s Nexus, Vex grew into his full teleportational strength because of Crogenitor Zelem himself. ''As one of thousands of technicians assigned to maintain the Nexus teleportation network, Vex knew the grid completely. He did not know that constant exposure to the network’s quantum-gravitic, temporal and wormhole distortions were poisoning him. Nor did he or Zelem know that those quantum-gravitic energies were mutagenically unlocking Vex’s latent ability: individual, self-directed teleportation. When Vex first accidentally teleported from inside the Nexus out to the vacuum of space, he reacted instinctively, teleporting towards what he energetically sensed was the safest zone: Zelem’s enclave. Alarmed by the grotesque alien in front of him in a region he didn’t know existed, Vex immediately attempted teleporting away. Quantum-jumping around the enclave again and again, Vex destroyed whatever he could to escape the strange alien he perceived as a captor. Growing more powerful with each teleportation, Vex gained the power of temporal sabotage--the gravitic warping of time-flow. He slowed Zelem himself with that power, and would have destroyed him if not for Zelem's wiser defenses. Vex Alpha.png|Vex Alpha Vex Beta.png|Vex Beta Vex Gamma.png|Vex Gamma Vex Delta.png|Vex Delta Porting away, Vex realized the strength at his command. When the Darkspore invaded soon after, he deployed his powers against them as what he'd become: an unstoppable, unpredictable teleportational warrior. Stats Abilities ' Temporal Strike' (Basic Ability) Inflicts X physical damage. If Vex swings five times in succession, the final swing will strike twice and deal double damage. Each hit afflicts the enemy with a 10% slow that stacks up to 5 times. ' Time Lapse' (Unique Ability - AOE - Energy Damage) Deals X energy damage to nearby enemies and also re-deals all damage they've taken in the past 10 seconds, up to a maximum of X energy damage per enemy. ' Time Bubble' (Alpha Variant Ability - AOE Slow) Creates a spacetime distortion bubble at your location for 12 seconds. Enemies and enemy projectiles are slowed 75% while within the bubble. ' Shooting Star' (Beta Variant Ability - Projectile - Physical Damage) Launches an accelerating miniature asteroid that deals X physical damage plus additional damage based on its current speed. ' Celectial Comet' (Gamma Variant Ability) Warps a nearby comet down to the planet's surface, causing X physical damage in a 4m radius and knocking affected enemies back. ' Dimensional Rift' (Delta Variant Ability - AOE Banish) Banishes all enemies in a 6m area into an alternate dimension for 8 seconds. Those enemies can´t act but are immune to damage and further status effects. ' Chrono Blink' (Squad Ability - Teleportation) Steps through a wormhole to rapidly blink to a new location. All enemies within 4m of the target point are dealt X energy damage and are frozen in time for 3 seconds. ' Haste Field' (Innate Passive Ability - Haste Ability) Allies within 12m have their attack speed increased by 10% and their movement speed increased by 8%. : Overdrive : Allies within 20m have their attack speed increased by 25% and their movement speed increased by 20%. Trivia * Vex was the featured Hero in the Darkspore Editor video, but appeared slightly different. It was then revealed that the Vex seen in the video was actually Vex Beta, and instead of Time Bubble, he had the Shooting Star ability. *Vex has the shortest name of all Heroes in the game. *Vex's name potentially could be derived from the word "vex", which means "to annoy or bother". This name fits Vex, as his abilities make him an annoyance to deal with on PvP. (And for Zelem as he destroyed a lot of things teleporting around in Zelem's enclave) *Vex's earliest design looked almost the same as the Vex we all know. *Though Vex's Concept Art depicts him with his Cashout Weapons, the Draconian Scimitars, he is seen in almost all early videos and pictures of the game with his Drop-loot Weapons, the Ruthless Blades. Category:Heroes Category:Quantum Category:Ravagers Category:Zelem's Nexus Category:Characters & Classes